


The "Ballet"

by Wallace_and_Winters



Series: Riptide [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance, Series stuff, Somewhere in between the Avengers and The Winter Soldier?, beginning, dance, mcu - Freeform, meet cute but not really, precursers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallace_and_Winters/pseuds/Wallace_and_Winters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Captain Steven Grant Rogers was introduced to the Colorado Ballet (Le Corps du Ballet Académie Colorado) he was consequentially introduced to Miss Elizabeth-Nell Wallace. Little did he know, the impact "The Wallace Girl" would have on his life and that she would change his view of the world and his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Ballet"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little tease on what I've been working on for God knows how long! See the end for a brief explanation! It may be crucial for some understanding!!

It wasn't really a ballet. In fact, he wasn't really sure what it was. Nobody knew. Whatever the performance was, it didn't matter; the ballet academy was putting it on and it featured their newest dancer. She had, in fact, choreographed and created the piece (although, no one knew that, nor did they need to, especially not him).  
He grasped the delicate playbill in his hand. To be honest, it looked more like a wedding invitation than a playbill. He decided it suited the academy. He chuckled to himself and turned to James, who must have just said something.  
"What's that?"  
"I said, your tie was crooked, pal."  
"Oh." He readjusted the collar of his military dress greens.  
This, of course was the first time Captain Rogers met Miss Wallace. The first time he saw her (and he'd deny it all the way to the grave) was in costume. The red costume. No. The white one; the swan queen one.  
How strange it must seem that the first time either should encounter the other would be in uniform and costume.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first thing on here! How incredible! I realize my tags are all over the show but bear with me! Please keep in mind I've gone a little AU for the whole series and Bucky was found and things were resolved before New York happens (but New York will happen, I promise). This one shot deal takes place about three years before the actual story takes place. It's kind of a pre-cursor to what goes down throughout the series. It's a taste of the world and there's more to come. Also the "Ballet" is inspired by the album The Princess by Parov Stelar and it comes up a few times throughout the series! Go check it out!


End file.
